


Broken Soul Behind The Trigger

by GoldenEntertainment



Series: Red Dead Redemption Collection [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan Lives Then Dies, Gen, Gone Psycho, PTSD, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEntertainment/pseuds/GoldenEntertainment
Summary: Arthur survives (Spoiler he dies, in the end, a different, probably more depressing way). It's a different scenario where no one dies, the gang hasn't disbanded and Arthur hasn't gotten TB. Micah attacks Arthur and thinks to have killed him, Dutch, doing nothing about it. His body is found by the Pinkertons and the Pinkertons get Arthur back on his feet, but everything that has happened to Arthur has resulted in him being diagnosed with a Psychotic Disorder as an effect from his Anxiety.





	Broken Soul Behind The Trigger

Arthur felt betrayed. All those damn years, for Micah. He hadn't even noticed Dutch was acting differently sure, he was becoming more cold-blooded, but not too bad. Now Arthur was left here to die while his father- Or who he thought was his father- watched him get beaten down. Arthur had suffered a bad wound from a shot on that cliff, and Micah saw his chance to pounce on him from behind. Now he was here. Dying. Slowly. With no one. Arthur felt his head go weak and dizzy. He fell in a deep sleep.

 "Ah! You're alive!" Came a voice.

Arthur grunted. His head hurt and he couldn't think straight. He had flashbacks from the mountain. He didn't want anything but revenge.

 "Hello there Mr Morgan, you're safe now. Pinkertons brought you to me."

Pinkertons? Helping him? Arthur was confused. He looked around and waited for his vision to adjust to the light in his eyes. He saw a man standing near him. He was smiling at him. He wore round spectacles, his hair was brown, he looked about Arthurs age, maybe older.

 "It's ok Sir. Uhm. can you try to say something."

 "Sure," Arthur grunted. He sat up. He was in a Doctors Office. In Saint Denis.

 "I'm Dr Watson, a pleasure to meet you!" The doctor informed Arthur.

Arthur tried getting out of the Hospital Bed, but Dr Watson pushed him back down.

 "Oh no, you need rest, Arthur. Maybe tomorrow."

Arthurs vision was still hazy, but he could make out 2 figures standing near the door. Milton and Ross.

 "What are they doin' here?" He asked.

Milton came closer "We brought you here, we know you're... somewhat... and innocent man Mr Morgan. You never had a choice."

 He looked down at Arthur "We saved you from that mountain. We've spied on the gang and Dutch told everyone you were taken by us, in an arresting manner, he doesn't know we actually did though, when they want to go after you, he says 'Not the best time right now.'

Arthurs blood boiled. he could not believe it! Dutch not only pretty much killed Arthur himself, but he had the nerve to lie like that!

 "So, you'll help us, you tell us where Dutch is and when the best time to go for is, and we'll arrest him. He'll surely be hung."

 "How do I know you won't arrest the whole lot?" Arthur spat

 "We'll let you go with us. If you like."

 "You gonna arrest Micah?"

Milton laughed "Sure, Micah has been telling us what you've all been doing." He adjusted his hat "But, no one likes him, not even us!"

So that was it, Milton and Ross left. Arthur healed. When he did, he told the Agents where to find Dutch, out at Beaver Hollow. Watson also noticed Arthur twitch from time to time, especially when talking about Dutch. He also didn't have his little comedic touch on things and didn't like talking much in general, he just had a blank look on his face and spoke when spoken too. He was soon diagnosed with a Psychopathic mental disorder. This broke Arthur even more. Everything just piled up on him, weighing him down. His past. His present. And his future.

 

* * *

 

 

The day came, that Mr Ross came to Arthur telling him to get ready. So he did. They got in the wagon and headed to Beaver Hollow. The Pinkertons were a weird bunch, they'd seem silent and on-task but they liked to make jokes when riding places, or guarding. Jokes Arthur knew he'd laugh at before, but now, he just gave them a little lift on the edges of his mouth and that was it.

 "We're here!" The driver exclaimed, "Go the rest of the way on foot, it's too rocky around these parts."

So they did. Andrew Milton took the lead, he held his rifle out in front of him. He suddenly stopped.

 "Arthur, you go round there, you can listen in, Goerge, go with him, make it look like we have him hostage."

Arthur and the Pinkerton headed around Bill, who was on duty, he didn't even know what was coming. They settled themselves down in some bushes. Arthur was surprised they weren't spotted, Goerges' red vest and Arthurs blue workshirt didn't cover them well in the greenery, they saw Lenny stop the Pinkertons from entering, Bill went to help him.

 "We're here to talk to Dutch Van Der Linde. We're not here to kill you," he explained.

Bill and Lenny looked at each other and escorted them in. Milton, Ross and the 3 Pinkertons with them were met with dirty stares and scoffs. John rushed up to them, knife in hand, threatening them with it.

 "Where's Arthur!" He yelled.

 "Who are you?" Milton asked.

 "Uhm. Rip Van Winkle." John said, what?

 "Sure, go and get Dutch."

John did as he was told, went into the cave and got Dutch. When Dutch saw his callers, his face drained from any colour, even his hair and moustache seemed to go paler. He looked unkempt and his shirt was untucked.

 "Morning Dutch." Milton began the conversation.

 "H-Hello Agent Milton." Dutch stuttered.

Milton looked around "Looks like you haven't killed anyone else."

Dutch looked at him solemnly, Micah answered for him instead.

 "What are you talking about Andrew-- I mean Milton."

 "You know well what I'm talking about Micah."

The gang shared a puzzled expression as they listened closer.

 "You know, we actually got him out alive. He's got... some changes, but he's mostly fine."

Dutch sighed in relief, since when did he care?

 "Where is he then?"

Milton laughed.

 "What?" Dutch looked at him.

 "Stop acting Dutch, we all know you left him for dead." The gang looked at Dutch "Arthur told us, said Bell here attacked him after he got shot in the chest, almost killing him, he had his chance to save himself with that gun, but you stopped him. I thought he was your son Dutch. I really did. But, looks like now he is." He pointed at Micah.

Hosea looked at Dutch, with a wave of anger in his face Arthur had never seen. He was furious.

 "Is this true Dutch!?" Hosea yelled.

 "I... It's---" Dutch knew he was cornered. "It's complicated."

 "No. It's not." Arthur heard himself saying, he was walking out of the bushes, Goerge trailing behind him. The sight of him had Dutch fall to his knees. The gang looked at his blank, pale face. He knew he looked terrible, scars on his face, bags under his eyes, looking like he had actually come from the dead. His clothes worn and stained.

 "Anything you have to say Dutch?" Milton said to Dutch.

Dutch was speechless, he just stuttered and looked at Arthur, Micah tried to back away but Charles pushed him onto the ground next to Dutch. The guns that pointed at the Pinkertons were now shaking over the two traitors.

 "All them years Dutch." Arthur was talking without controlling himself. He saw red, all he saw that wasn't a blurred image was Dutch's bowed head and Micah's scared face. 

Milton picked up Dutch while Ross took Micah, they were put in handcuffs and taken back to the wagon.

The gang looked at Arthur, scared to say anything. He showed no expression in his face. Hosea then stepped forward.

 "Son, are you ok?"

Arthur grunted, hanging his head.

 "Arthur, do you want to come back?"

Arthur looked back up at him, "No." He said "This place gave me enough torture, maybe not all of you but, it's too much. I- I've actually been diagnosed..."

Concern filled Hosea's wrinkled face "Diagnosed? With what?"

Goerge knew Arthur wouldn't answer, so he replied: "He's gotten a mental disorder, he can't think straight and anxiety attacks take over him, you've probably noticed him twitching a few times."

Hosea nodded, he felt a lump in his throat, to see the man he raised get so hurt by the very man he thought he could trust.

 "Well then, visit us, will you?"

Arthur nodded.

 

And Arthur kept to his promise.

 

* * *

 

 

_**1901** _

The gang kept together, only Hosea was the lead, John being second in command. Arthur came to visit every once in a while. He had left the Pinkertons after Dutch's hanging. They had given him the honours to pull the lever to drop his and Micah's trapdoor. He was still broken, but he liked visiting the gang every once in a while. He'd come every month and stayed for a week, before going back to wherever he stayed at. Lenny was reading the paper when he came across something that made him choke on his stew.

 "Uhm. Guys. You may want to see this..." He stuttered,

The gang came over and gathered around. They gasped when they saw the headline.

**_ Death Of Arthur Morgan _ **

 

They looked at each other in worry as Lenny began reading out the paper.

 "  _After a unknow anxiety attack, the 38-year-old man, Arthur Morgan, capturer and ex-gang member, Dutch Van Der Linde, he shot 8 people in Saint Denis. William Glocker, Sarah Fistle, Adam Fistle, Edward Locklan, Eliot Harold, Gavin Smith, Elizabeth Trotter and who is believed to be ex-fiance Mary 'Gillis' Linton, he was surrounded by lawmen, he threw fire-bottles and dynamite to keep them back, then he took his gun to his head-"_

The gang knew what was coming, and they all gasped, Lenny, read on, __

" - _and_ _said his last words 'I've done all I needed, killed those who betrayed me. And all that I can say, I sought Redemption and got it. All I can say is. Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for Righteousness.' Before shooting himself in the head. Many sorrow the man as he had no choice but to live the life he lived while others laugh at this death. There is a memorial for him being set up in the Saint Denis town square, a statue of a deer, as his friends describe him 'Of the personality of a deer'. He has been buried on the hill of 'The Mysterious Hill Home' West of the Grizzlies._ "

The gang let this newfound information sink in as they gaped at the paper in Lenny's hands. They were shocked. And sure enough, when they got to where his grave was said to be put, it was there. With his name and his last words engraved into the cross and circle.

**_ARTHUR MORGAN_ **

**_BLESSED ARE THOSE WHO HUNGER AND THIRST FOR RIGHTEOUSNESS_ **

 


End file.
